What Is Time?
by Mako-clb
Summary: This is a short Magik fic, with Illyana giving her answer to the title question.


Disclaimer: All of the musing about time belongs to me; although, I admit my theory has been influenced by a number of comic books and science fiction shows. Illyana/Magik belongs to Marvel comics, even though they haven't used her in a long time. 

Author's Note: When I first conceived this idea, the main character was meant to be Setsuna/Sailor Pluto. Along the way, I realized it worked better as an Illyana/Magik fic. 

Also, I did not have this beta-read, as I usually do, not to mention I may revise it at some point. That means feedback is especially important so I can make any necessary improvements.   
  


**What is Time? (or A Time Traveler's Thoughts on Time)**   
By Corina "Mako" Borsuk   


_Short Essay Topic: Using your knowledge of scientific and philosophical theories, please briefly explain your definition of Time._

Now, this is a question I should have no trouble answering. I am on intimate terms with time, considering my powers and that I have used them to travel through time on more than one occasion. My true home is a place where all times converge. That has given me ample opportunity to study Time in all its forms. 

Some believe time is static and unchanging. Others believe it is malleable and able to be altered at will. Some believe Time travels in a straight line, while others believe it loops back upon itself in a never-ending cycle. Despite my experiences, I am far from truly understanding Time. Yet, I can say that they are all right, and they are all wrong. 

You see, what I have learned about Time is even though I travel through Time, it flows for me as it does for everyone else - differently. My life has a past, present, and future. I have lived my past. I am living my present at this very moment. And, my future is yet to come, as much of an unknown as anyone's future. 

Every person, every living thing, has a past that he or she or it cannot change. It is their past, and the past cannot be changed. More accurately, no one can change their own past. After all, everyday people change the flow of time. They act in their present to change the possibilities of their future. The key is that one person's past is another person's present. And, your own past can also be your present. 

As confusing as it sounds, it really does make perfect sense, at least to a person who lives both within and outside of Time. You see, every person has their own personal timeline, so to speak. For most of us, that personal timeline runs parallel to the time lines of those around us and the universe in general. I, on the other hand, live my personal timeline while flitting back and forth through the timelines of others. But, always I am in the present, my present. I am at the point where I can act to change what is to come. 

Maybe that's why the others look to me in fear and awe. I don't worry about preserving history. I simply act within the framework of the present I am living for what I think will be the best outcome for the future I have yet to experience. 

It's the only way I can live. To live otherwise, to believe otherwise, is to damn myself to an unending torture far worse than the curse of living a lifetime outside of everyone else's lifetime. It's enough I know the future of others, even if it is just a possible future. To know that there is a way to change my own past or know my own future; no one should suffer so or be tempted so. It's one of the reasons I don't tell my friends, no matter how much they ask, any more about the future I have seen than I must. That kind of knowledge and appearance of fact could either change those facts or make them come to pass. 

That is another topic entirely. And, if I go down that road, I'll never get this essay finished in time. 

_Time is time. It is where each of us is at any given moment. Your past is but a memory, a story to be told. Your future is a guess at the unknown. Your present is where action can be taken and where thought can form. However, there is no single past or future. So, the only time we can truly understand is the present. It is the only time we can live._


End file.
